The Agreement
by AliceKate91
Summary: Loki was not prepared to have what was his taken away. She would learn her place. He wanted her and he wanted her to want him just as much. Just because it was an arranged marriage - doesn't mean she shouldn't be kneeling at his feet.
1. Chapter 1

**SO i have decided to do a Loki story. Any input or advice/criticism highly appreciated. Dont forget to leave reviews. Much love xx**

10 years ago

Diane sat and watched her parents talking to King Odin and Queen Frigga. The adults were talking intently, occasionally looking over at the children. Diane stared at Loki and Thor. The differences between them. One with golden hair and the other pale with black. They are looked at each other – not sure how to interact with each other.

"You look funny." Diane says to Loki, moving the hair out of her face. Loki frowned at Diane. This angered him, he knew he was different from his brother and his family. He envied their blonde hair and he always wished before bed that he would awake and have golden hair. Before Loki could respond, they were interrupted by their parents.

"So, it is done," Odin boomed smiling at Diane's parents. "This will unite our realms and family." Odin and Diane's father wrapped their arms around each other in a giant bear hug – rough handling each other as warrior men would do. This always made Diane smile, seeing two powerful rulers embracing each other. Diane knew that Odin and her father were great friends and had been for many years. They often went into battle for each other.

"Just think when they come of age, Loki and Diane will make the perfect couple." Frigga beamed at Diane and Loki. Diane looked over at Loki – both unsure on what that really meant.

Present time

Diane had been out in the fields with her father. Her father teaching her about swordsmanship and battle. This would be her final lesson before leaving her home and traveling to Asgard. Diane had been practising since she was a young girl. Her family believed that just because you were princess – it didn't mean that you shouldn't know how to protect your kingdom. Diane was a fiery woman, her long blonde hair curled to the mid of her back; she had curves in all the right places. She was able to flirt her way around the palace guards and get whatever she wanted. Her power of seduction was known in many kingdoms and many men wanted to court her. However, as agreed when she was a young girl her hand was promised to another to help keep peace between their kingdoms and strengthen relationships. To show the world that Asgard and Themyscira were not to be messed with.

Diane was able to dodge the sword her father was weaving at her. She slid past taking him down as the sword swung for his legs. She was able to disarm him.

"Very good Diane." Her father praised, "You have been practising." Diane offered her father her hand to help him up. She placed her sword back into her holster and returned the sword back to her father.

"I'm going to miss these days." Diane looked at her father as they returned back to the castle. "its not long now until I need to make my leave." Diane thought back to the previous summer she had spent in Asgard.

Last Summer

She was walking through the castles grounds when she bumped into Loki. "Sorry my prince," Diane said looking at Loki. He looked at her with his burning eyes, showing how annoyed he was that she had inconvenienced him like this. He looked her up and down, it had been a whole year since he had seen Diane and boy did she look different. Diane could feel Loki's eyes burning into her body – looking at every inch. She thought that she saw some sort of flicker in his dark green eyes, but that quickly went. "It is not a problem Princess," Loki responds to her finally. "Would you like to take a walk with me in the gardens?" Diane was about to answer when a booming voice calls out from the other end of the garden.

"Diane! How wonderful to see you." Both Diane and Loki turn to see Thor making his way over to them. Thor wraps his arms around Diane in a great big hug. "Brother, how wonderful it is to see you enjoying the garden." Thor beams at Loki and Diane could swear that she could see Loki roll his eyes at Thor.

"Giant oaf." Loki mutters under his breath – just quiet enough for only Diane to her it slightly. She turns to Loki and about to answer his previous question when Thor interrupts.

"Come lady Diane, I must show you the training grounds. You must watch me spar." Thor leads Diane away, she gives Loki a small apologetic smile.

This made Loki's blood boil, how dare that giant oaf take away what was his. She was promised to him. Of course, she would prefer Thor to him. Everyone did. Loki stood there fuming, he knew he had to get back at him somehow. A small grin spread across Loki's face. He looked over at Thor and waited.

"What is this?!" Thor boomed, removing his armour with haste. Loki could hear the panic in Thor's voice and after a few feeble attempts Thor was able to remove the snake, not without it biting him a few times of course.

"Serves you right brother." Loki says to himself quietly – smiling to himself and walking back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Diane arrived at Asgard with her father. They entered the castle and the loud echo of Odin's voice filled the castle. "Demetris! Diane! Welcome!" Odin greeted Diane's father with a big embrace. Both men happy to see each other.

"It has been too long" Diane's father says to Odin.

Diane smiled at Odin, "Your grace." Diane smiles as Odin nods at her and she does a slight curtsey.

Diane followed her father and Odin around the castle, both the men reminiscing about the past. Diane followed quietly behind them – taking in her new surroundings. The place that she would call home for the foreseeable future. Odin interrupts her thoughts, "Thor! Come and say hello to Demetris and Diane." Diane looks up and see's Thor making his way over to them. He was much bigger than the last time she had seen him. His biceps were probably bigger than her head and his hair glowed in the light.

"Lady Diane, how lovely to see you again." Thor grins at Diane, embracing her into a bear hug." Diane grins at Thor.

"It is lovely to see you again too Thor. I cannot believe it has been a year since we last saw each other." Diane looked at up at him, he towered above her.

"Thor, please show Diane around and find your brother. It is not proper to leave his lady waiting." Odin says sternly, not even trying to hide his disappointment.

Thor offered his arm to Diane and she gladly took it as he led her away to the gardens. Diane looked around at the surroundings. The sun shone brightly, and the bright colours of the flowers were at their peak. "It is so lovely out here. It doesn't look like anything has changed since I was here last." Diane said quietly to herself.

"Brother" Thor booms across the garden, "Look at what we have here! Lady Diane has arrived." Diane spots Loki who is now looking up from his book. Diane couldn't believe how different Loki looked from the previous summer. The slender man that she had once known had grown. Don't get me wrong, he was nowhere near the size of Thor but he had broad shoulders. His dark hair against his pale skin made him more striking. Loki closed his book and made his way towards them.

"Lady Diane," Loki smiles down at her. Loki had grown much taller since last summer. He nodded at her. Diane struggled with Loki, she had known both of them since they were little and yet he treated her like someone he had not long met. Unlike Thor, who would regular come up to her and embrace her, tell her stories and involve her in his life. Whenever she was around Loki, it was the complete opposite. His eyes pierced through her and he made her feel like she was a burden on his time. This was unusual for Diane, back home she would have men regularly fighting for her attention. "Thor, lady Sif is looking for you. She mentioned about meeting you for some combat training."

"Ah my apologies lady Diane, I must have forgotten about my prior arrangements. I'm sure dear brother will take over and show you to your chambers." Thor removed Diane's hand and kissed her knuckles. "Fair well my lady." Diane looked up at Loki and could see him shooting daggers at Thor.

"ignorant oaf." Loki mumbled under his breath – quiet enough for Diane to think that she had imagined it. He turned his attention back to Diane and smiled, "Shall we?" He extended his arm.

Diane gladly took his arm and she could feel the heat from his touch. Unlike Thor, Diane craved it when Loki would touch her. Nothing inappropriate – but unlike every man she had come across he always seemed to begrudge making any physical type of contact with her. It made her want it more. She knew that this would be the last summer that they courted so to speak before the wedding.

Loki

Loki hand Diane's hand around his arm. It was nice feeling her body against his. ' _That ignorant oaf';_ he thought, _'So easily fooled. Why on earth would father chose him to be King and not me.'_ Loki looked at Diane through the corner of his eyes, he admired how much she had grown. She was beautiful, but there was no way she would let her know that. He knew by the end of the summer, he would make Diane his. She would crave his touch – _'How dare she prefer Thor over him. I will show her…I've seen the way she looks at him.'_

The silence between them was deafening. Loki could see from the corner of his eyes that it was making Diane uncomfortable.

"Loki…" Diane interrupted his thoughts. "Are you looking forward to Thor's upcoming coronation? I hope there is no hard feelings between the two of you"

 _Of course, only a few minutes in and she is already bringing up Thor._ Anger seized through him.

"If father wishes to choose that blundering oaf over someone like me, then that I guess all I can do is put on a show at the coronation." Loki says through clenched teeth. Loki could feel Diane's hand stiffen up on his arm – he could sense that she was uncomfortable.

"If it helps – I think you would have made a great king." Diane looks up at Loki – looking him straight in the eye. He could feel her hand relax.

They carry on walking through the castle and Loki guides Diane to her chambers. "Looks like we have arrived where you will be staying Diane. As you can see I am across the hall." Loki opens the door for her to enter the chambers. Diane enters the room and Loki follows behind her. "Mother and father have requested your presence for dinner this evening. Make sure that you are ready for 6pm."

Diane nods at Loki. "I will come escort you down." Loki moved in closer to Diane – his hand on her waist. He could feel her breath on his skin and how it had slowed down with him being so close. He moved in closer and leaned down to put his mouth near his ear. "If you need any assistance getting out of the dress you know where to find me my lady." He could feel Diane shiver his breath on her ear. He grinned to himself and pulled away. He then left Diane's chambers.

Diane

She watched as Loki left her chambers. _Was he flirting with me?_ She could feel his breath on her ear still. The closeness of him – he had never done this before. She knew that they were to be wed shortly after the summer – but this was unusual.

Later on, Diane looked at herself in the mirror – making sure that everything was in place. She heard a knock on the door and Loki entered the chambers, "Lady Diane, are you ready?" Diane could feel Loki's eyes burning through her – looking at her body.

"Yes my prince." Diane smiled at Loki and started walking towards him. Loki smiled down at her and placed his hand on the small of her back. He bent down towards her ear "That dress suits you." This caused shivers down Diane. They made their way towards the hall. Diane was sat next to Loki and she made idle chit chat to Thor. She could feel Loki's temperament change. Loki became cold towards her.

"Loki – please would you pass me the mead." Diane looked over to Loki – holding her goblet.

He looked at her with dark eyes – "What do you take me for? Some sort of servant?" Diane could sense the coldness in his voice. She couldn't understand why the sudden chance in his attitude towards her.

"My apologies my prince. I did not mean you any harm." Diane said making sure to avoid eye contact with Loki. She felt so small. _Why does he do this every summer – one minute hes warm and then the next he treats me like some sort of peasant that hes stepped on. I am not beneath him._

Diane was quiet for the remaining time of the meal. She excused herself from the hall and started to make her ways back to the chamber. She reached the door and was about to open it "Lady Diane," she turned round at the familiar voice.

"Prince Loki," she said curtly "my apologies again for earlier." Diane looked up and could see a glint in his eyes. He moved closer to her – making her body stiffen.

"Nonsense, my apologies. I should have not spoken to my future wife like that." He moved in closer – closing the gap between them. Diane could feel his breath on her face. Their bodies almost touching. _Why is he doing this? Anytime we've been in public he treats me so coldly and now this. Well if this is the game the God of mischief is playing….I wont let him win._

"Thank you my Lord, there I was worried that you were going to have to punish me." Diane looked up at him, battering her eyelashes and closing the gap further. Her body touching his. She noticed his eyes change briefly for a few seconds but he recovered. Diane moved her face close to his that their lips were almost touching – ever so slightly teasing him. "Maybe next time…" Diane turns around and enters her chambers.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki

Loki took himself to his chambers, rage filling every inch of his body. _Who did she think she was doing this to him! How dare she try and play the god of mischief. I will show her._ He stormed off to his bathroom and splashed cold water onto his face. She had worked him up and left him to deal with the consequences of her actions on his body. _I bet if I was Thor she would haven't left._

Diane

Diane's body hung to the back of the door. _What was Loki doing. Why does he follow the trend of being so hot and cold with her_. Diane tried to compose herself and took herself to the bathroom. She ran the taps in the sink and splashed her face. She thought back to her first summer at Asgard. She always knew he had been trouble then, but it seemed like his attention had always been on his brother.

 **Diane and Loki were reading in the garden together. Diane looked up at Loki smiling. "Thank you for helping me with my reading." Loki looked at Diane beaming up at him. They were only kids but Loki loved the way Diane made him feel. It was warm and loved, something that he feet he didn't get from his father. Loki relished her affections. Just as Loki was about to resound he got interrupted by Thor.**

" **Brother! Diane!" Thor cane rushing over to them! He looks down at the book they are reading and scrunches up his face. "Brother you are supposed to be entertaining Diane - not boring her." Thor reaches down for Diane's arm. "Come Diane- let's go play warrior." He guides Diane up and all she can do is smile at Thor and Loki. Thor led Diane away. Little did Diane know how much this made Loki angry. That idiot he thought, why does he do this every time. The attention must always be on him. Well I will show him. Loki transforms himself into a snake and makes his way over to where Thor and Diane were playing with sticks pretending they were swords. Loki slivered up to Thor making sure he got his attention.**

" **Look Diane, a snake." Thor moves over to the snake and picks it up. He brings it over to Diane.**

" **No Thor keep that horrible thing away from me " she cries outstretching her arm to stop Thor coming any closer. Next thing Diane knew the snake had transformed back into Loki and he's stabbed Thor.**

Diane looked back at the mirror above the sink. She smiled slightly. Every time Thor would talk about this story...

"There was one time when we were children, he transformed himself into a snake, and he knows that I love snakes. So, I went to pick up the snake to admire it and he transformed back into himself and he was like, "Yeah, it's me!". And he stabbed me. We were eight at the time." Don't get Diane wrong, she doesn't find it funny that Loki stabbed him, it's just the way that it went down. Diane always thought that if she had done something like that she would have just stayed a snake and bite him.

Diane made her way back into her room and removed her dress. _What game was Loki playing with her_. She had witnessed the countless games he would play on Thor, she knew he tended to blow hot and cold with her but what was he doing now. She settled into bed and closed her eyes.

Loki

Loki sat in his chambers reading one of his book at his desk. He knew by now she would finally be asleep. He smirked to himself. _Leave me at the door I see…I don't think so._ He magically changed his clothes into a lose fitting cotton trousers and got into bed. A smile on his lips knowing that he would soon greet Diane in her dreams…

… **He found Diane sitting in the garden reading a book.** _ **Lets change this….**_ **He was able to change the dream so she was walking back from the hall to her chambers. She was about to the enter the door.**

" **Lady Diane." Loki greeted her coming out of the shadows. He watched Diane turn around.**

" **Prince Loki." Diane greeted with a smile. Loki moved closer to Diane – her back hitting the door and his body close to hers. He could sense her stiffen her body.**

" **My apologies for earlier over the mead, I was in a bad mood and shouldn't have taken it out on you love." He bent down and kissed Diane. Loki could feel her confusion, he was in her dream after all. He knew how she felt about everything. He could feel Diane's body relax from under his. She returned the kiss – deepening it. Loki pushed his body harder against hers.**

Loki sat up in his bed. He could feel still the tingle on his lips where they had kissed. _That will show her._ He turned over and went back to sleep.

Diane

Diane awoke from her sleep – the last thing she remembered was kissing Loki in her dream. _It felt so real,_ she touched her lips. She had always liked Loki and when as Asgard she often found herself dreaming about him. However, this was the first time she had ever kissed him. They always had a strained relationship, I guess knowing that you are bound to be wed puts extra pressure on.

Diane got herself ready for the new day. She knew that her presence would be wanted down at the great hall. Diane left her chambers and made her way down.

"Good morning Princess Diane," Diane turned her head to the side and Loki had appeared at her side.

"Prince Loki, I did not hear you," Diane said smiling, "Do you have a habit of sneaking up on ladies within the castle." Diane placed her hand on Loki's arm as he escorted her to the hall.

"I trust you slept well my lady, any pleasant dreams?"

Diane looked up at Loki, "No my prince, I never remember my dreams." She smiled sweetly up at him. Diane could see his eyes darken for a few seconds before turning back to their soul piercing green. "If you would Loki, I'd love to spend the morning with you the garden if you are free." Loki looked down at Diane.

"It would be my pleasure." Loki responded. Diane smiled up at him, placing a kiss on his cheek before letting go of his arm and sitting at her place at the table.

 _Why did I do that? That dream must have had more than a effect on me._ Diane looked over at Loki one last time. Noticing some smirk on his face that she had never seen before.


	4. Chapter 4

"Loki, Diane…" Odin looked at the both of you, "Today marks the start of the celebrations of your engagement. Tonight there will be a banquet in both your honours." Odin turned his attention to Loki, "I expect you to go over everything Princes Diane will need to know about tonight."

Loki scowled at his father, eyes piercing at him. "Of course father, would you really believe I would let my lady go through this without understanding correct protocol." Loki composed himself and turned his attention to Diane. "We will go through everything this morning." Diane could feel Loki's body language turn cold to her. _Here we go again, every time._

"Mother, Father…Sorry I'm late." Thor's voiced echoed through the hall. "My apologies." Thor takes his seat next to Diane. "Looking lovely as ever lady Diane." Thor smiles to Diane.

"Yes, well you will have to admire Diane from afar as we were just leaving." Loki stands up and offers his hand to Diane. "Come on my lady, no time to waste." Diane could sense the impatient in his voice and could tell he was angry at something. She reached for his hand and said her goodbyes whilst being led out by Loki. They walked in awkward silence until they reached the gardens. Diane could sense the anger that was building up inside Loki.

"Loki, I'm sorry about this. I know that this must be frustrating for you." Diane looked to the floor, her body language awkward. "But please remember this was not my idea either." She shuffled her gaze to Loki's face – looking him in the eyes. "I am sorry if this marriage is inconveniencing you."

Loki kept Diane's gaze, seeing pure sincerity in her face. "But please do not take this out on me." Loki looked at her in disbelief, but quickly was able to put on his poker face. He regathered his thoughts.

"Nonsense my lady, I did not mean to take anything out on you. I guess I am just tense over tonight's festivities." Loki said whilst looking off into the distance. Diane gave his arm a slight squeeze to show him some comfort.

"Loki, do you remember when we were younger and during these banquets we would run off and hide in your chambers." Diane smiled warmly at the memory, "I think the last time we did that Frigga walked in you were levitating me around the room." Diane giggled at the memory.

"If I remember correctly my lady, you dared me to do it. Which ended up getting me into rather a lot of trouble with mother." Loki grinned down to Diane. She returned his gaze,

"Well I would hate to get you into further trouble, we all know how easily you manage to get yourself into trouble in the first place…. I guess we will have to make sure that the God of mischief behaves himself." Diane winks at Loki, then turns her gaze forward.

Loki spent the morning going over what was needed for tonight. They spent time between going over fond memories of their childhood. He watched Diane getting tired in the sun, "Come Diane, lets return you to your chambers where you can get some rest before tonight." Loki stood and offered her his hand. Diane took it and they walked hand in hand as he escorted her to his chambers.

 _This is perfect. Just in time for tonight. I can get into her head_ Loki grinned to himself.

"Since this is the start of the celebrations of our union, I have bought some dresses to wear in your colours if you don't mind me wearing them." Diane interrupted his thoughts. "I thought it would be a good idea to show everyone that we are being united and where my loyalties lie…so to speak." They were outside her chambers, Diane moved in front of Loki. "I have been told this is the way in Asgard." Loki could feel his body tense up. He knew exactly where he would take her to in her dreams. He knew exactly what he could say to influence her. Loki eyed her up and down – imagining what she would look like in his colours.

"Very well my lady, this pleases me." Loki moved closer to Diane, "Now get some rest. You will need to save your energy for later." He then pulls away from Diane and walks off to go into his chambers. Diane stood there for a few seconds. She shook her head and went into her chambers. She wasn't even feeling that tired until Loki had mentioned it. She guessed that he must know her better than she knows herself sometimes. Diane laid down onto her bed and soon enough her eyes shut. She started dreaming of her encounter with Loki.

" **I have been told this is the way in Asgard." I said to Loki, feeling his body tense up. Loki's gaze was looking at me intently and then he smiled. "Yes, this is to show Asgard who you belong to." I could see the lust in his eyes, "Who do you belong to my lady?" I could feel a flicker of desire. His body pressed against mine, pushing me into the wall outside my chambers.**

" **You my prince." I said to him, pulling his body closer to me. I could feel his breath on my skin.**

" **Prove it little one." Whispering it in my ear. I let out a slight moan and grabbed his face and kissed him. He opened his mouth and I rushed to get my tongue in, I needed to explore him. I could feel him pull my hips closer to him, pushing his groin into me. I let a moan slip out. I could feel him smile on my lips. Next thing I knew my hands were pinned up above me against the wall.**

" **Tell me Diane, who do you serve?" He asked kissing and biting my neck,**

 **I groaned, "Loki." I could feel his spare hand start to wander down my body…Just as he was about to reach my breasts…**

Diane shot up from her sleep. She was sweaty and flustered. She could still feel that surge of desire for Loki. _It was just a dream_ she told herself. Nothing but a dream. She couldn't work out where this sudden desire was coming from. She wanted to please him, and she hoped that the dress she wore tonight would make a start. Diane ran her fingers through her hair. "Snap out of it Diane, it's just your imagination."


	5. Chapter 5

After that dream, Diane decided she needed to shake off that dream. She couldn't understand what was happening to her. She looked at herself in the mirror, straightened up her appearance and left her chambers. She wandered down to the gardens and explored the grounds that she had become familiar with for the last several years. She started approaching the training grounds of the arena where she heard a familiar voice.

"Lady Diane, what a lovely surprise to see you." Thor boomed to Diane – placing his hand on her shoulder. "How has your day been my lady." Diane returned Thor's beaming smile.

"Just difficulties sleeping" She said, "I'm just trying to shake off a dream." Thor could tell her mood had changed slightly. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and encouraged her to continue to walk with him.

"You know my lady you really should speak to Loki," Diane looks up at Thor, "He has amazing skills with handling dreams." Thor paused for a moment, "but then again when we were kids he did use to manipulate my dreams. That rascal. So he would definitely have the knowledge to help you." Diane could feel her body tense up in anger.

 _Are you kidding me?! I knew he was up to no good._ Diane frowned. _Would he really do this to me? I thought we were friends. I should go right up to him and confront him...No….If he really wants to play this game, then I will play him at it._

Thor guided Diane back to the castle. During the walk they chatted about memories of their childhood, Thor's upcoming coronation and general chit chat. "Thank you for the walk," Diane smiled at Thor, "see you later tonight." Diane tried to fake a pleasant smile as she took herself to her chambers. She stormed into her chambers and started preparing for tonight's festivities. _I will get my payback._

Diane sat at vanity table brushing her hair when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" she called not removing her gaze from the mirror.

"Lady Diane, I trust you slept well?" Loki greeted.

Without looking away from the mirror, Diane smiles "I had a lovely sleep. Though I must admit I had some weird dreams." Diane carried on brushing her hair.

"Oh, I hope nothing too troublesome." Loki pressed.

"Oh no of course not. All I remember is something about Thor and…well I won't bore you with the details. Its not very interesting." Diane turned around and looked towards Loki smiling. She could see a change in his expression, but he quickly recovered. Diane stood up and walked towards Loki. She smiled at him and removed the gap between them. "Something wrong?" she said inching closer to him. Diane brushed her hand through Loki's hair putting back a stray lock.

"Nothing is wrong." Loki smirked down at Diane, "My lady, look ravishing. Green is really becoming of you." Loki placed his hands on Diane's hips and pulled her closer. Diane tensed up at the sudden closeness of them. _I am not going to lose this game of will._ Diane moved her lips towards Loki's, she went continue talking to him that was until Loki's lips came crashing down onto hers. This startled Diane at first, but she soon melted into the kiss and relaxed under his grip. Diane deepened the kiss, letting Loki explore her mouth with his tongue. She let out a small moan and could feel his smile. Diane pushed Loki back towards the wall, pushing his body against it. She moved her kisses onto his neck and up to his ear, biting his lobe slightly. "Loki…" she whispered, feeling his body tense up.

"mmm?" she could hear him moan in response. She took one last nibble of his lobe.

"Doesn't this feel good?" She moaned as her hands travelled down to his trousers and started to unbuckle his belt. He didn't respond but just moaned in response. Diane stopped and looked at Loki.

"Next time you warp my dreams," she held his face, "remember I can do it just as much as you can and next time I won't be as friendly." She bit his lower lip playfully. "See you later tonight."

Loki bolted awake.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki

Loki sat in bed for a few minutes, unable to move. _How did she know it was him?_ He could have hit himself. He knew she wasn't like a typical woman that could be tricked. All those summers together, she knew him. Loki thought back two summers ago, he remembered watching Diane flirt with one the guards…anger and guilt starting souring through him. He thought back to their summer memories, a sense of warmth filling his body.

Diane

She lay in bed, pleased with her achievement of getting into Loki's head. Normally she would not use her abilities for something like this, she preferred to use her skills of negotion and if that didn't work then her combat skills. She thought back to two summers ago, one of the palace guards had caught her sneaking out of the grounds and was prepared to tell King Odin what she had been doing. Of course, using her skills of persuasion she managed to find something that he could offer her. Turns out, the lady she introduced them to are now married with kids. Diane frowned slightly, remembering the last part of that day. Loki storming about and being cold with her after catching him with the guard. She remembered how angry he was and how it was beneath her. Diane rolled her eyes and sat up out of bed, _Loki what am I meant to do with you._ Diane checked her reflection in the mirror and made sure she was presentable before leaving her chambers. She walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

"Enter," She heard Loki say. Diane walked into his chambers, nowhere to be seen. Before she could even say anything, Loki spoke again, "I'm in the other room." Diane approached the other door. She saw Loki sat in the bath, his head resting on the side behind him. His back was to her. She walked forward and bent down towards the bath, placing her hands on his shoulder and her lips to his ear.

"Did we have any pleasant dreams my Prince?" Diane could feel Loki's body tense for a few seconds but quickly recovered. Loki turned his head so he was looking towards her, their lips only a inch or so apart.

"Very much so," Loki responded coolly, "How about we make it a reality?" He locked lips with Diane. Loki turned around and cupped his hands on her face, deepening the kiss. Diane relaxed into the kiss, opening her mouth slightly letting Loki explore with his tongue. He moved away from her mouth and started kissing her neck, biting it slightly. Diane suddenly became aware that Loki was in the bath and he was naked.

Loki

Loki knew the moment when someone walked into his washroom it was Diane. He could sense her presence. He could feel her behind him, her breath tickling the side of his face.

"Did we have any pleasant dreams my Prince?" This sent chills down his body but he quickly recovered. He hated the way that his body would react to Diane. He turned his face so that their lips were near. "Very much so, how about we make it a reality?" He locked his lips and cupped her face. He knew he had nothing to lose, she already knew about the dreams and if they were to bed wed he wanted to make her his. He wanted her to want him. He could feel Diane's mouth open slightly and he took his chance to explore her mouth. Loki then moved down to her neck and nibbled it slightly, he could hear Diane moan slightly. He moved up to her ear and nibbled it slightly. Loki remembered he was in the bath, he was naked, and he had a score to settle. He also felt some sort of guilt. _What is this?_

"Diane" Loki whispered into her ear, "fancy joining me?" In one swift moment he pulled her into the tub.

Diane

Diane went head first into the tub, her dress becoming heavy. She could feel Loki's arms pull her up. Diane pushed her hair back out of her face and looked at Loki. Diane burst into laughter, "you absolute ass!" she said splashing water into his face.

"You know Loki, if you continue like this I'm going to start to think you like me." Diane said standing up and moving to the edge of the tub. Loki grabbed her hand and pulled her into his lap, so she was sat across him. Diane let out a small scream and wrapped her arms around Loki's neck.

"I want to apologise for manipulating your slumber." Loki's eyes pierced Diane's, _is he being sincere?_ She looked into his eyes deeper. She could see a twinge of guilt.

Before Diane could respond next thing she knew she was in sat in a empty bath within her chambers.


	7. Chapter 7

Diane proceeded to get ready for tonight's festivities. The chamber maid had laced her dress tight around the back. She knew there was no way she would be able to get out of this without help of the maid. The corset was tight and showed off her curves.

She started thinking about what had happened with Loki. She struggled to get her head around him. One minute he was caring and then the next he was cold. It was like a constant battle with himself. Diane looked in the mirror admiring her green dress. There was a knock at the door, "Come in Loki" Diane called out. Loki entered the room, "Are you ready to go my lady?" He asks extending his hand out. "Might I say you look ravishing." Loki's voice sound cold and distant, even though he had paid her a compliment she knew something was up. Diane smiled at him and walked towards him, she had enough of these games. She knew them well. Every summer they would get closer and then the next moment he would distance himself. She knew she needed to break this cycle. Diane closed the gap between them and reached out her hand, cupping his cheek and stroking it with her thumb. She studied his face and looked into his eyes and noticed a flicker. She kissed him delicately on the lips. "I am now." She responded, dropping her hand and placing it on his arm. The walked down to the hall in silence and took their seats.

The evening was filled with good food, music and dancing. Diane sat with Loki, showing the occasional sign of public affection. The odd smile or a hand on his. Diane knew she needed to circle the room and make conversation with the Lords and Lady's that had been invited to celebrate their upcoming wedding. Diane stood up from the table and gave her future husband a peck on the cheek and walked round the hall. She pained for Loki, and in all honesty, she pained for herself. Loki was a good man, and if she was completely honest to herself if she had to choose between the brothers she would have picked Loki anyway. It just hurt her that she was never given the choice, the choice to court properly. It was only in the recent summers that Loki had warmed to her. She thought back to when it really hit them that they would be wed. She knew he had practically slept with anything he could, just to prove a point that he could. To get back at him, she would flirt with other men to get back at him. However, now that she was older she was aware that there wouldn't be a way out of it. Diane glanced over at Loki, he was chatting to his brother and other Lords. He looked bored and uninterested. The last two years they had grown closer, she just wished her didn't take it out on her that they had to be wed. It hurt that he saw her as a game.

Loki

Loki glanced over at Diane, she was walking through the crowds of Lords and Lady's. She was making polite conversation with them, smiling and laughing at their jokes. He watched as she faked a laugh. She was beautiful. He remembered the year that it first hit him that they would be getting married, previous summers it never really occurred that it was real. He hated the fact that he was some sort of prop in his father's kingdom. Something that can be used to try and keep peace within the kingdom. Thor and his friends caught his attention and he made idle conversation with them. He was bored of this oaf. He made his exit, as polite as he could. He walked over to his future wife.

"Dance with me," he ordered and held out his hand. She took it obediently and followed him onto the floor. She placed her hand on his shoulder and the other held onto his hand. He took the lead and led them around the floor. "Are you having a good time?" Diane locked eyes with him.

"It's better now," she replied. Smiling and it wasn't some fake smile, it was a genuine smile. "Is this to your standard?" Loki pulled Diane in closer, sensing her body tense up slightly. He loved the reactions her body would do when he pulled her close.

Diane

Before Loki could respond, Thor's voice interrupted Loki. "Mind if I cut in brother?" Thor offered his hand to Diane, she looked at Loki and she swore she saw some sort of flicker of rage within his eyes, but it quickly went. Loki faked a smile, "Of course not brother, how could I deny the future king of Asgard." Diane could sense tension in his voice and she watched his expression as he handed her hand to Thor. Thor beamed at his brother.

"I wont be too long with your fair maiden," Thor whisked Diane around the floor. "I trust you are having fun Lady Diane." Diane smiled at Thor as he twirled her around. They were great friends and he always made her feel so welcome within the family.

"Of course I am," Diane laughed, "but I think if you keep moving me around like this I will be bringing up my mead." Thor slowed down his pace.

"My apologies my lady. I trust my brother his behaving himself?" He nods to Loki who is chatting to Frigga. Diane loved the way he was with his mother, he never showed much affection to people but to his mother it was obvious he loved her dearly. Even if he would try and deny it.

"Of course, but if you would please excuse me, I really must get back to him." Diane smiled at Thor, "It was lovely having a dance with you."

"To many more." Thor boomed. Diane made her way back to Loki, and he bid his farewells to his mother. She placed her hand on his arm and could feel his body tense.

"Would you like another dance my prince?" She asked him,

"No," Loki was cold and distant. In fact, he pretty much seemed uninterested in her and made her feel like she was just a bore, I guess even a burden.

"What would you like to do?" Loki's arm tensed up, he looked at her in a way that he had never done before. It worried Diane, "Have I offended you my prince? I meant no harm."

"Come with me." He said shortly appearing to have softened slightly and led her away from the hall. He led her down the corridor and stopped in front of a window and they stood there in silence looking out into the castle's grounds. They stood there in silence several minutes before Diane spoke out.

"Loki, please would you walk me back to my chambers? I'm feeling rather tired." Loki gave a curt nod and walked with Diane back to her chambers. He opened the door for her and followed her into her room.

"Is there anything you need before I leave?" Loki asked, he appeared less distant. Diane moved closer to him.

"I need you to undo my dress." She watched as Loki's expression changed, she turned her back to him "I can't reach the ribbon." She could feel the warmth of his body and could feel his fingers working their way of loosening the dress. It felt nice feeling his body close to hers. Her thoughts were interrupted by Loki speaking – "That should be enough for you to be able to get out of your dress." Diane turned around to look at him. He pulled her dress down and let it fall to the floor. She could feel Loki's eyes burning into her skin, she stood in only her knickers. She watched as his eyes made contact with hers and she could see desire and lust. Diane felt vulnerable but had this burning desire taking over her body.

"My prince, what would you like to do?" Loki removed any gap that was between them and passionately kissed her. He deepened the kiss by putting his fingers through her hair and pulling her closer. He forced his tongue into her mouth and explored it like a crazy man. She could feel he had all this pent-up desire. His moved to her ear, he simply whispered "Kneel," Diane pulled away and looked at him, confusion mixed with desire. He smirked at her, "I said kneel."


	8. Chapter 8

Diane looked at Loki, _Did he really just tell me to kneel?_ He smirked, "I said kneel." _Yep, he told me to kneel!_

Loki's smirk soon disappeared when he felt Diane's hand slap him across his face, "You do not tell to me kneel! I am not one of those common girls you have taken to bed so freely." Loki could feel Diane's eyes piercing into his, full of a combination of rage, desire and confusion. Loki could feel his cheek stinging on where she slapped him and dare he admit it, it had slightly turned him on. He loved the fire that was burning within her. It made him want to break her. He smirked, and this appeared to make her even angrier. He noticed her other hand pulling up to slap him, just before it could make contact Loki grabbed her wrist. Loki noticed that she went to slap him with his free hand and he quickly grabbed her other wrist and in one swift movement he had pushed her up against the wall. He hands pinned above her as he kissed and nibbled her neck. She let out an involuntary moan. He worked his way up to her ear, "You may not kneel today, but you will learn to crave me and that's when you will kneel." He pulled away and looked at Diane, lust in her eyes. He repositioned her hands and wrist so that they were held up with one hand and he let his other hand work its way down her body. He brushed his thumb over her lips, "you will beg for my touch here," he then kissed gently and let his hand work down to her neck, "and here," he moved his kisses down to her neck and clavicle. His hand made it down to her breast, his thumb rubbing over her nipple making it hard. "Here," his mouth made it way down her breast and to her nipple, sucking it gently. Diane let out a soft moan and she could feel him smirking against her skin. Loki pulled away and saw Diane's eyes were closed. "Look at me." She opened her eyes and could see him smirking, trying his best to cover up his desire but his eyes gave him away. She could feel his hand travel down to the band of her knickers and Diane let out a gasp as his hands continued down rubbing her gently between her legs. She kept eye contact with him, she knew that's what he wanted. He wanted to see her squirm. "Here," Loki said soaking in Diane's reaction.

"Kiss me." Diane said looking into Loki's eyes. She hated him smirking at her, it was infuriating. Loki's grip of her wrists loosened, and she knew now was the time to strike. In one swift movement, she changed positioned with Loki and positioned him against the wall. It was now her turn to smirk at him as she pressed her body against his, feeling how hard he was. "And what if I was to make you kneel," she said whispering in his ear. "I wonder who can break the other one first," her hand trailing down his chest and to the top of his trousers. She grabbed in between his legs, gently rubbing there and Loki let out a gasp. Diane repeated herself, "Kiss me." She kissed him, and he responded. It was a rough and dominating from both. They wanted to show each other who would be in control.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a couple of days since that night with Loki. Diane stood at her balcony looking over the views of the castle grounds. She remembered that night, how they were interrupted by a knock on her door and how Loki had disappeared after magically putting on a night dress for her. It had been Frigga, checking up on her to make sure everything had been okay. Diane was unsure if she was annoyed that they had interrupted or relieved. Her and Loki had always been the perfect match for each other, mainly because they would challenge each other, and they would always see that their intelligence matched each other's.

Diane continued to watch over the grounds and she soon spotted a certain god of mischief riding back in from his time away. He and Thor had gone off for some sort of royal duties. In all honesty, she hadn't really paid much attention to what Odin had said that morning. As loki rode closer to the castle she noticed he was making direct eye contact with her – piercing into her. He was smirking, and she could feel his eyes traveling up and down her body. She watched as he rode of towards the stables. She stayed out there for a few more minutes, trying to calm herself down. She knew with Loki it was always the waiting game. Everything was always a game, she watched the way he would toy with Thor and all she could do now was hope that he wouldn't do the same with her. _But its already a game –_ that thought occurred to her, he wanted to break her, make her kneel before him. _Is this really just a game?_ Diane turned back into her chambers and could feel a change in energy. She turned around towards the balcony

"Hello little one" Loki approached her, smirking as usual, "Have you missed me?" He closed the gap between them. He placed his hands on her hips brining her closer into him. Diane could feel one of his hands traveling up her body and his thumb brushed her lip, she couldn't help but kiss it as it brushed over her lip the second time.

"Does my prince not know of knocking?" Diane said returning his smirk and pulling away from him, she turned around and he was suddenly back in front of her.

"Don't toy with me." He responded looking frustrated, almost angry.

"Oh but my love it is who wishes to toy with me." Diane cupped his check and stroked it tenderly. "If I remember correctly you wish to break me." She went to move her hand away but Loki stopped her and put his hand over hers and squeezed it.

He shook his head. Diane could sense something was wrong "will you join me for a walk?" she watched his reaction, "I have missed your company."

Loki

"Of course, my lady." Loki continued to hold Diane's hand and escorted her down to the grounds. He had missed her company. _If I remember correctly you wish to break me, does she really think that this is all I want?_ Loki focused on what she had said. But she had also told him that she had missed his company. Loki hated the last few days with his idiotic brother. _Why father was choosing him to be king? I would be the best King for Asgard._ They continued to walk the garden grounds in silence and Loki spotted Thor in the distance. His body tensed up in anger, _Why was he always there?!_ Loki's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a tight squeeze on his hand, he looked down to see Diane squeezing it and looking at him warmly. "Quick, before he sees us." She smiled at him and pulled him away going across to East gardens. Diane continued to run with Loki, pulling him along. _What is she up to?_ She continued to pull him along until they got to the maze. Loki watched as Diane turned around and smiled at him, "catch me if you can" she said before sprinting off away from him. Loki went to chase after her, but she had already disappeared.

"You know this is really childish." He shouted out after her, he could hear her laugh.

"Maybe you should stop being so serious." She called out, he listened to the direction of her voice. _Right_ he thought to himself.

"So… what do I get if I catch you?" He called out, waiting for her response.

"What would you like my prince?" _Keeping walking ahead_ He knew if he continued to get her to talk he would find her quicker. Though being asked what he wanted from her did light up some fire within him.

"You know what I would like," he practically growled out with lust. He waited for a reply but nothing. "Diane?" Loki questioned.

He felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around him, he could feel her body press up against his back. He could smell her, and she was delicious. He turned round, cupping her face, he leant down and kissed her. Loki could hear her moan and this made him want her more. Diane pulled away and this frustrated Loki beyond belief.

"I caught you Loki, what do I get?" Diane smirked at him. She infuriated him, was it quite possible that she was just as stubborn as him.

"Come," Loki said taking her hand, "we must get ready for dinner before we are late. We don't want the guards looking for us and seeing us in a compromising position. Plus, I need to meet with father beforehand."

Diane

Diane was in her chambers preparing for tonight when she could hear shouting within the corridors. She listened closely to find it was Loki's voice. She could pick up a few words, "Father…joke….show him….how dare he pick a fool over me….wanting to be equal" Diane could hear banging and she knew Loki was practically destroying the halls. Diane knew better than to be standing near the door of her chambers. She moved away – awaiting to hear the slamming of Loki's chamber doors. Instead there was slamming of her chamber doors. Diane looked at Loki, anger filled his eyes and his body shaking with rage.


	10. Chapter 10

Diane looked at Loki, she was going to ask him what was wrong but he had suddenly grabbed her. His lips locking hungrily with hers, his hands through her hair pulling her close. She let a moan escape and as her mouth opened slightly Loki slipped his tongue in. Diane could feel his hands now traveling from her hair down her body. In one swift movement he had turned Diane round so she was facing the wall pinned against it. She could feel him undoing her dress, practically ripping it off. He then let it fall to the floor. He pushed his body against hers and started kissing her neck, biting it in places. Another moan escaped her lips and she could feel Loki smirking on her skin. His hands wandered to the front of her body, making them up to her bare breasts. He cupped them, playing with her nipples and massaging her boobs. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and on her ear.

"Tell me you're mine," Loki practically growled into her ear. This caused a shiver to run down Diane's spine. She was silent and when she didn't respond Loki played with her nipples harder causing her to moan and whimper. "Tell me" he repeated.

"I'm yours Loki" Diane panted out breathless.

Diane could feel Loki use his foot to move her feet apart further. His right handed traveled down her body and rested on the top of her underwear. Diane gasped which caused her to hold her breath while she waited to see what he was going to do. She could feel how hard he was behind her as it dug into her back. "Tell me how much you want me" he whispered into her ear, Diane let out another moan. When Diane didn't respond Loki slipped his hand down her underwear and rubbed her gently. "Tell me how much you want me" he now growled at her, "do you think of me as ignorant, I can already tell by how wet you are" he became more dominant, more aggressive. Diane moaned again, it felt so good. His touch, his words.

"Loki..." Diane started to pant out "I want you" she could feel herself getting wetter as he started to slip a finger in. She was getting close.

"I want you to kneel" he told her, Diane couldn't help the fact that this effecting her body in ways that she never dreamed. She wanted to kneel before him but she wanted to refuse. She would not succumb to him.

"No" Diane groaned out, "I will not kneel before you Loki" she panted, struggling to get the words out. Loki's fingers slowed down and then started to rub her - teasing her.

"I guess you won't finish then my lady" he whispered into her ear, nibbling it and removing his hand. Diane's body was shaking, she was full of a mixture of lust and rage. She turned round to look at him. He could tell by her eyes how much she wanted him. She kept eye contact as her hands traveled down to his trousers, he looked at her with amusement in his eyes. She undone his trousers and as she went to let them drop to the floor he grabbed her wrists.

"Now, now my lady" Loki smirked at her, "if you won't kneel before me" he lifted her hands up to his chest "you don't get to touch me"

She looked at him as rage burned through her eyes. She knew he was only doing this because he was in a bad mood. He wanted to prove something.

"What is it you are trying to prove with this show of defiance?" Loki asked Diane "just succumb to me."

"Why would I want to do that?" Diane asked moving in closer, pressing her body into his. A small groan escaped his lips. "What are you trying to prove?"

Loki's lips moved to a smirk and his eyes darkened, "that I am superior" and with that he was gone. She stood there in desperation, her body was aching for his touch. She hated the way he would toy with her.

Diane was dressed and pacing her chambers. Her lust had now turned to pure rage. _How dare he, treating me like some sort of game._ Thoughts kept running through her mind until she finally had enough. She stormed out of her chambers and into his, she didn't bother knocking and just waltzed in. Loki looked up in surprise from his desk.

"You absolute ass!" Diane called out to him, "what is your problem?" She practically screamed at him. Once she had composed herself she looked round his room and saw it was a mess. Furniture had been destroyed. Things had been flung round the room, she then looked at his face and saw pain. She knew how much he would try and hide any emotion. She walked up to him at his desk, "What happened?" she asked him. Loki turned away,

"Nothing out of the usual," he replied, "Everyone favouring that ignorant oath I call a brother." He stood up from his desk and moved away from Diane, "It seems that father is adamant that he would make a better King, who needs intelligence when you have a monkey that can wield a hammer. Oh, everyone favours Thor." Diane could hear the bitterness in his voice. A few minutes had passed until Diane' spoke up quietly.

"I don't favour Thor," Loki turned to look at her, she could see confusion on his face.


	11. Chapter 11

"What is the meaning of this mother, father? Diane said as she made her way to throne room. She bowed at Odin and Frigga. She greeted her mother and father with a kiss each on the cheek. "Not that I am not happy to see you of course."

Diane's mother held onto her daughters hand and smiled sympathetically. "Well you see my dear. Me and your father have been talking and we have reconsidered you're arranged marriage with Loki and feel that peace would be better off strengthened if you were to marry Odin's first born Thor." Diane stared at her mother in bewilderment.

"Father?" She looked at him, almost whispering.

He looked sad, "I know this is difficult to process but we believe this is better. Odin says he will support this." Diane stepped back in shock.

"I'm sorry mother but I can't. There are feelings there for Loki. I know he has them for me too." Diane says trying not to tremble as she places a hand on her chest.

"My son will do whatever is best for Asgard!" Odin's voice boomed.

Diane squeezed her hands and squeezed her eyes shut. She was not an emotional person but she had spent her whole childhood and teenage years building up some sort of relationship with Loki and now they were yanking it out from underneath her. Diane looked over to Frigga and pleaded with her eyes for her to step in. Frigga smiled sympathetically to her and cleared her throat. "There must be some sort of an agreement we could extend?" Frigga looked at her husband, "you can clearly see the girl loves Loki"

'Woah! Back it up! Love Loki ! I don't love Loki ! I'm found of Loki but I could never imagine being married to Thor ! All be it he is lovely, he hasn't got the wits. Plus the amount of women he has slept with' Diane thoughts were cut short by king Odin speaking.

"I have raised my boys to do what is best for Asgard. Thor himself is promised to another but my relationship between your parents is much greater than their pairing. Loki would never do anything that he thought was decremental to our world." Odin paused, "but I have seen the way Loki is and if you can get him to admit that he is in love with you by the end of the summer then our agreement will continue that you will wed Loki." Diane's nodded at Odin "he is not to be made aware under any circumstances" he looked between Diane, her parents and his wife.


	12. Chapter 12

Diane paced her chambers furiously. _No, I don't have feelings for Loki. No, I am fond of him and okay maybe I do have feelings – but I am definitely not in love with him._ She groaned, running her fingers through her hair and slicking it back. _I mean I'm sure Thor is lovely, but I know all about his wenches. I know how he and Sif have some sort of thing. I am not prepared to get myself beaten up by some sort of warrior._ Diane couldn't stand this anymore, all this pent-up frustration. She just wanted to scream. Within a few seconds she knew what to do. Diane stormed out of chambers and marched into Loki's, she didn't even knock. She saw how Loki looked up from his desk, he had obviously been reading. Amusement on his face as she carried out storming over to him.

"Lady Diane, to what –" He was cut off by Diane crashing her lips onto his. She could tell this caught Loki off guard, but she didn't stop. She moved her hands to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair and tightening her grasp. Loki soon returned the kiss by placing his hands on her hips, guiding her onto his lap. Diane grounded her hips so that she was firmly on his, she could start to feel him stiffening. Diane started to nibble on Loki's bottom lip which caused him to moan. She smirked and pulled his head back with his hair, Diane could see that his face no longer showed amusement but lust and want. She used this moment to start kissing and biting his neck, she made her way to his ear and whispered,

"Tell me you want me. No more games" Loki didn't say anything, he just responded by lifting her up in his arms and Diane wrapped her legs round his hips. He kissed her hungrily as he practically threw her back against the wall. His hands travelled up her bare legs as her dress had ridden up. Loki slowly moved his way down to her neck, teasing her. Diane moaned and she could feel his smirk against her skin. In one quick movement Loki had moved their position so she was now lying down on the bed.

He positioned himself over her and started kissing her neck again, while his hands wandered up her body. Her hands found the ribbon on the front of the dress which held her dress around her body, he started undoing it and as he pulled the dress apart it ripped. In one other pull, he had completely ripped the front of the dress, exposing Diane's bare chest. His mouth found its way to her left breast and his tongue teased her nipple as his hand massaged the other one. Diane moaned again arching her back. His kisses then moved down to her stomach and he stopped at the top of her panties. Diane was panting at this point, "Don't stop," she groaned raising her hips which caused Loki to smirk in amusement. He slid one finger down over the top of her panties and teasingly rubbed her between her legs.

"Beg," he simply said, Diane didn't respond, and Loki continued to tease her. "Beg me, or I will stop." Diane moaned, she couldn't help but be turned on by him right now.

"Please Loki, don't stop." Diane pleaded, she then felt his hand slide her panties to one side and he slid a finger in.

"Oh god, Loki." Diane moaned out.

Loki teased Diane to the point of climax and then stopped. She watched as he looked over to the clock, he appeared frustrated.

"We must stop my lady; my father has requested my presence. He is expecting me in ten minutes." Diane couldn't help but show the frustration on her face as Loki seemed rather amused now. She watched as he leant closer to her and whispered into her ear, "Don't worry little one, we will continue much later tonight."

Loki

Loki couldn't believe he got away with it. Never did he believe that he would be able to convince his own mother. Did those idiots truly believed that Odin would have said those words. He continued to pretend to read his book. He knew Diane would be furiously pacing in her chambers. Loki had been cunning and deceiving, something that had been too easy for him. He had mentioned to his father about Thor wanting to speak to him and off he went. Loki used this chance, at first he didn't think he would be able to deceive Frigga but he did. He adored Diane but he wanted to see how she would react. Deep down it made him some what happy that she did not want to be Thor, but he wanted to see Diane break. Right on cue, there's Diane storming into the chamber.


	13. Chapter 13

The halls were rife with gossip when Diane had awoken from her chambers. She could hear everyone talking about the frost giant attack that had taken that place. But what intrigued Diane more was that she heard Loki and Thor had been involved in some sort of attack and Thor had been banished.

Diane requested breakfast in her chambers this morning. She didn't want to be anywhere near King Odin and Frigga with this news floating about. Her heart hurt for Frigga as she must be devastated. Once she had finished her breakfast she saw on the balcony taking in the view of the grounds. She must have been sat there for 30 minutes deep in thought of Loki, she wasn't sure what to do and how to fix this for him. She knew how close Loki was to his mother and how this may affect him. Diane took a deep breath as she left the balcony and left her chambers. She walked over to Loki's chambers. She was about to knock when Loki opened the door, he had a bemused look upon him as he saw her standing there.

"I wanted to check up on you." Diane said as she moved a strand of her hair behind her ear.

He chose to ignore her statement, "Father has requested us," he simply extended his arm for her to take. She smiled at him and took his arm. Diane didn't want to press him into talking about something he was obviously ignoring. They made their way to the King Odin, who was sat on his throne as Frigga stood close by.

"I assume that everyone is aware of recent events. Therefore, I would like to announce to the both of you that your marriage is being moved forward. You will be wed by the end of the week." King Odin announced. This shocked Diane, it wasn't long ago that King Odin was announcing to her that she may end up marrying Thor. She couldn't understand it, Loki must have noticed something was up because he grabbed her hand and rubbed it smoothly with his thumb.

"Yes father," Loki responded, "Anything else before we leave?"

Odin shook his head, "We will need to talk later tonight. But that business only concerns us." Loki nodded and escorted Diane out of the room and to her chambers.

Diane was about to speak when Loki grabbed Diane pushing her against the wall. He was kissing her forcefully on the lips as his hands wandered down to her hips pulling her close to him. This caused her to moan and wrap her arms around his neck.

"I told you we would finish this later," Loki said pulling away. "Do you want me to continue?" Diane could see his eyes were full of lust and desire. She could feel her body shaking with anticipation and she nodded her head. This caused Loki to smirk at her, "If you want to continue, you need to do exactly as I say." He told her as he let his hands wander up to where the ribbon were tied at the front of her dress, slowly undoing it. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Diane's voice cracked, she could feel how heated her body was getting causing Loki to smirk. Once he had undone her dress, he turned away from her walking towards the bathroom.

"I want you to take off your clothes and join me in the tub." He said as he walked into her bathroom. She could hear the bathroom taps running, obviously filling up the bath. Diane walked over to the door where she could see that Loki had already stripped his clothing and was waiting for her, his back was to the door. Diane pulled down her dress and took off her underwear, she couldn't understand what had come over her. She wanted to finish what they had started, she was frustrated, and she needed to get his touch. Diane slipped into the bath, she made eye contact with Loki and could tell he was looking her body up and down and smirking with amusement.

"Come," Loki said to her and watched as she made her way to him. He grabbed her hips and placed her so she was straddling him. He started kissing her neck has his hands wandered down to her breasts. He massaged them and worked his way to her nipples, where he played with them and gently tweaked them causing her to moan. One hand continued to work its way down her body to in-between her legs. Diane could feel his hand rubbing her clit, causing her to moan, she went to close her eyes. "Don't" Loki said, "I want you to look at me. Open your eyes" Diane opened her eyes and could see Loki's face showed lust and desire. Loki continued to rub her clit and she started squirming with pleasure. Diane could feel Loki getting hard beneath her, she closed her eyes briefly for a second and next thing she knew they were on her bed. She was still straddled on him. She felt Loki slip a finger into her, making her moan. She leant down to lock lips with him and to help stifle her moans. He could feel her breathing quicken and tighten around him. He moved his hand away and Diane started kissing Loki's neck, biting it as she trailed down his body. She looked up at him and smirked,

"It's not really fair that I get all the fun is it?" she smirked at him making it down to his body. Her hand took hold of him and she gently licked the tip, causing Loki to moan. She felt him grab her head as she started to take him, he was grabbing her hair making her rhythm go faster. Once he loosened his grip he pulled her up towards him so that her hips were back on his.

"I want to hear you scream my name" he said as he pushed her hips down onto his, sliding into her.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki

Loki couldn't believe that Thor had been banished for his actions, this left only one thing. He would be the next in line to be crowned King. It shocked him as he wasn't even sure if he wanted to be King at first. He always wanted the opportunity as he felt that he was never even given the opportunity, especially with Thor being slightly older. Loki thought back to him accompanying Thor to confront Laufey, alongside the Warriors three and Sif. He thought back to how the frost giant had touched his skin and nothing had happened. He needed to speak to his father now more than ever.

Loki looked over to see Diane curled up against him asleep, _she looks beautiful_ he couldn't help but smile. Everything was coming together for him, he had the beautiful wife to be, he would be crowned King, he and Diane would combine their realms together in peaceful harmony. He would be strong and have the force of two realms behind him.

Loki carefully pulled himself away from Diane and got dressed. He wrote her a note to explain that he must meet with his father. Instead of going to find his father he went down to the vault. Loki approached the tesseract and picked it up. _What am I?_

"Stop!" Loki could hear his father's voice booking through the vault,

"Am I cursed?" Loki asked, without turning around.

"No." Odin simply said, Loki placed the tesseract down.

"Then what am I?"

"You're my son."

Loki turned around to face Odin, "What more than that?" He stepped towards Odin, "The casket wasn't the only thing you took forom Jotunheim was it?" Loki continued to move towards his father,

"No," Odin responded, pausing slightly, "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple, and I found a baby. Small for a giant's offspring, abandoned, suffering, left to die, Laufey's son."

Loki listened to Odin, understanding what he had said, "Laufey's son," he repeated looking towards Odin, where he simply responded yes. "Why? You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?" Loki's voice started to crack and his breathing quickened. He could feel a mix of emotions running through his body,

"You were an innocent child." Odin simply said, this angered Loki, he knew Odin was lying to him. "No you took me for a purpose, what was it?" Loki looked at Odin, waiting for his response. "Tell me" he now shouted, showing his true emotions. He was angry and upset at how Odin could lie to him.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day, bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace through you." Odin started, pausing slightly. "But those plans no longer matter. When Diane's family came to me, peace with their kingdom was more essential to Asguard."

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here because you had use of me." Loki told Odin, struggling to keep his emotions to himself.

"Why do you twist me words?" Odin said calmly upsetting Loki more.

"You could have told me what I was from the beginning. Why didn't you?"

"You are my son I wanted to protect you from the truth."

Loki couldn't contain his emotions anymore, Odin had lied to him. He was never going to be considered to be King, he was never going to favoured over Thor.

"Why, because I'm the monster that parents tell their children abouit at night? It all makes sense now, why you favoured Thor all these years. Because no matter how much you claimed you loved me, you could never have a frost giant sitting on the throne of Asguard." Loki practically spat at Odin, he watched as Odin started moving backwards, collapsing behind him on the steps. Loki looked as he watched Odin, "Guards! Please help!" He shouted as he touched Odin's hand.

Diane

Diane awoke from her slumber, she hadn't meant to fall asleep, she reached out to where she had left Loki to find a cold empty side of the bed. She opened her eyes to see a note had been left and that he had gone to see Odin. She knew that Odin had wanted to speak to Loki earlier that day but she was shocked at how Loki had left her company so quickly. Diane checked the time and saw that she had missed lunch. Diane got herself dressed and left her chambers, she could hear shouting coming from Loki's room and alongside with bangs and things smashing. Diane opened his door slowly and could see Loki standing there with his back towards the door, breathing heavily. His room had been destroyed, "Loki, what have you done?" Diane asked quietly shutting the door behind her, she watched as Loki turned around. She could see that he had been holding back tears. Diane ran to Loki, embracing him tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

Loki

"Loki, what have you done?" he heard Diane's voice come from behind him, he could hear her slowly shutting the door. He observed his chambers where he had let his emotions get the better of him. He had destroyed more or less every piece of furniture within the four walls. Loki turned around to face Diane, and he could see shock on her face which quickly became wiped out by worry. He watched as she ran towards him embracing him tightly. After a few moments he returned the embrace. He had a mix of emotions soaring through his body and mind, he now knew why he was always treated differently, why the people of Asguard saw him differently compared to Thor. He could feel the need for revenge souring through his mind and he knew he would need Diane's help. As long as she was there and married to him, he could rely on her people's support. He knew he needed to think quickly, now that Odin was in his slumber there was no way the wedding would go ahead until he awoke. He remembered what Frigga had told him, how now without Thor he was to fill in until Odin awoke and how she had hoped Thor would eventually make his way back. He knew he needed to act quickly, build the alliance with Diane and make sure nothing could prevent him ruling. He needed to prove to Odin that he was the better choice to rule Asguard. _Quick Loki, think!_ Within a few moments, he figured it out. The Agreement! He wanted to kick himself, why didn't he think of it sooner.

Diane

Diane wasn't sure how long she had been standing there embracing Loki until he finally spoke. "Have you heard about Odin?" she could hear Loki's voice say, they still hadn't moved from where they were standing and she could tell his voice was soft and quiet. Diane pulled away from Loki's embrace and shook her head. She watched as Loki paused briefly, before continuing with his explanation, "he is in his Odinsleep, he has been exhausted from trying to protect Asguard from attacks," Loki paused leading Diane to the couch to continue his story, "do you remember a few weeks ago, with the frost giant attacks. Well they're getting more frequent. I haven't told you as I didn't want you to worry. But now it seems that they are aware of our alliance and I fear they may try and attack –"

Diane interrupted Loki, "My home?" She studied Loki's face and he nodded, showing sorrow and worry. "there must be something we can do?" Diane asked, her voice soft and slightly cracked. She took hold of Loki's hand and squeezed it gently, she knew she must have been showing her emotions of worry as Loki squeezed her hand back and giving her a small smile.

"With Odin in his Odinsleep, there wont be a big ceremony for our alliance, but we could still carry out our own ritual. This will join us, create our alliance. That way Asguard will fight for you and your people. I will fight for you. Depending on what happens, we may still be able to wed while Odin is asleep, but I worry that an attack will occur before." Diane nodded, studying Loki's face, she knew he had the name of 'God of mischief,' but she was always able to trust him.

"Loki, I believe that you are right. We do need to do something to protect our people." Diane paused, taking hold of both of Loki's hands and now looking at him. "But I need to confess, this is more than just an alliance. You need to know that I have feelings there for you."

Loki

The words 'I have feelings there for you' ran through his mind. Of course he had feelings for Diane, but he suddenly felt a twinge of guilt. He didn't want to trick Diane, he refused to. He wanted to care for her and look after he, gaining access to her kingdom would just a be a bonus. "Diane, I want you to know anything that happens I will always be there for you, to protect you. I care for you." Loki pushed any guilt away, he spoke the truth here. He hoped that if she was to find out what he was, she would accept him. He would show everyone that he was the rightful ruler and would destroy anyone or anything that would get in his way. With this agreement, he knew Diane would have to stand by him. The magical bound that is going to bound them.


	16. Chapter 16

Loki

Everything started to come together quite nicely for Loki, with Thor being gone and Odin in his sleep, he was now King of Asguard. Diane had carried out the agreement with him, making sure that if anything happened to her he would be able to find her. It also meant that she would always be bound to him, her heart belonged to him. Loki was quite pleased with this as he had fallen for Diane, he wanted to show her how amazing their life could be together. However, after a few weeks he had heard that Sif and the Warriors Three had left to return Thor from his exile, he knew this would not do. He had to think quickly and send Diane away. She would not know about this.

Diane

Loki had sent Diane home for a few days, he had told her he wanted to keep her safe. There had been rumours about an attack on Asguard. At first Diane had protested, but he had soothed her by reminding her about the agreement and how he would be able to find her again if anything was to happen. She was due back to Asguard in a few days' time, and she was looking forward to being back into Loki's arms. Since they had carried out the agreement, things had more or less been perfect with each other. Diane had really fallen for Loki. She was walking through the castle grounds, deep in thought when she was soon interrupted, "Princess Diane," she recognised the voice and turned in the direction it came from. Diane was in shock, he was the last person she expected to see, "Thor, what are you doing here? I thought you were exiled?" She ran up to him, glad to see her old friend. They embraced for a moment and Thor pulled away. Diane studied his face and she knew something was wrong. "Thor, what's happened?" Diane's body started shaking, she knew something bad must have happened. Was Loki injured? Had something happened to Frigga or Odin?

"Its Loki," Thor started, Diane could tell he was deeply troubled with what he was trying to say, "He's dead."

Diane couldn't believe what Thor had told her, her legs buckled beneath her and Thor had grabbed hold of her before she fell. "No," Diane told Thor, "this isn't true, you're lying." She tried hard to hold back the tears and Thor held onto her tighter.

"Oh I wish I was my lady," Thor continued to hold her.

Loki

Loki had fallen from the bridge and he had now made it to Earth. He could feel a twinge of pain coming from his heart and a wave of sorrow. He knew this was Diane, she must now know of his "death."

"Don't worry love, I will be back for you," he mumbled to himself. Loki was detirmed to show the world his worth, if he was not able to rule Asgard then he would rule Midgard and Diane would become his Queen. He knew that she may protest with his methods, but now that they were bound she would have to accept and obey. There was no way he would lose her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Diane had been grieving for a few weeks. She had been back to Asgard for the funeral of her beloved Loki. The man she married in secrecy within their agreement. Never being able to declare to the world their unity.**

 **That day at Asgard had been terrible for her, she saw how terribly upset Frigga was. Thor looked deeply torn and Odin put on a brave face. She still remembered her conversation she had with Thor. He told her how he blamed himself, he was not there for his brother. How if he had done something differently. Diane didn't know what to say, she kept telling him he mustn't blame himself.**

She felt restless in her sleep, Diane felt like she kept tossing and turning. That was until he came to her.

"Loki?" Diane asked, moving towards him.

She watched as he smiled at her, "little one" he pulled her towards him embracing her. He cupped one of her cheeks with his hands, "oh how I've missed you."

"But Loki, I don't understand. You're-" Loki shh'd Diane before she could finish her sentence.

"I don't have much time pet" he whispered to her. "I needed to see you. Come"

Loki took hold of her hand and guided Diane through to a room with a two thrones. "This will soon be ours." He spun her around and pulled her close so her back was against him. He leant down to her ear and nipped it gently, causing shivers down Diane's body. She had missed Loki's touch, she craved it since he had been gone.

"I don't understand Loki." Diane said, recovering from Loki's gentle teasing.

"Not everything is as it seems my pet." He whispered into her ear. "Tomorrow, I plan to get you and bring you to midigard. I have a surprise."

"And is this something to do with it?" She asked turning around to face him. She let her hands travel up to his face where she cupped his cheeks softly.

"Little one.." Loki began to say but was cut off by Diane pressing her lips against his. He returned the kiss hungrily and her hands moved from his face to the back of his head. She ran her fingers through his hair, gripping it tightly, causing him to let out a low growl.

His hands ran up and down her body and she pushed herself into him, wanting to feel his body against hers. After a few moments he pulled away, "this will be continued tomorrow. But now, I must get back and finalise the last bits of preparation for your arrival."

With that Diane awoke, she swore she could feel warmth where Loki's hands would have been. Her ear still tingled from his touch. She knew previously he would come in and out of her dreams, but how could someone that died do it. She didn't understand what was happening on earth and how two thrones had anything to do with it.

Diane rolled over and checked the time, it had only gone 2am. That was Loki's usual witching hour. Was this really him or was her mind now playing games on her?


	18. Chapter 18

Diane had struggled to get back to sleep after her dream. It had felt so real and feeling his touch, maybe only in her dream and bought back so many emotions for her.

Diane knew the only way she would know if he had been real was if he truly did come for her today. But how could someone who was dead come for her. She spent the majority of the day in some sort of daze. She was still mourning for him and this dream did not help.

She was sat in the garden after her lunch, this had started to become her usual spot. Her parents had become quite concerned at first when she arrived home after the funeral and she would sit outside in the garden for hours at the time. Now that the weather was getting colder she found that if she even ventured out here for longer than thirty minutes a servant would come to her and encourage her to come back into the home. After a couple of hours she finally heard a familiar voice. "Diane"

She turned around and was shocked to see Frigga standing before her. "I need your help" Frigga continued.

"My help?" Diane asked, confused. What would Frigga need her help with. There couldn't be anything that she could possibly do for her that she couldn't do herself.

"It's Loki," Frigga told her, "he's back and he's done something stupid."

Diane listened to Frigga explain how Loki had not died when he had let go from the bitfrost and he had made his way to earth. She explained to her how he had tried to take over Earth and rule it and how Thor and a group called the Avengers had fought Loki.

"So he's back at Asgard?" Diane asked, struggling to take in all this information. Her head was spinning, why didn't Loki come for her at the start.

"Yes," Frigga told her, she could sense a bit of sadness in her voice. "Odin has put him in a cell."

Diane nodded to the information, "but I don't understand. What can I do to help?"

Frigga smiled at her sadly and placed a hand on hers, "dear Diane, I know about yours and Loki's agreement. I know that you two made your vows to each other. I can't get through to my son after what happened, he is so angry with me for lying as he puts it - but I'm sure you can"

Diane listened to Frigga's comment, she had lied to him. "I beg my pardon Frigga, but what do you mean by you lying?"

Frigga appeared shocked at her statement, "did Loki not tell you?"

Diane sat there listening to Frigga explain how Odin had rescued Loki from the frost giants and it the hit her, that day when she had found Loki destroying his chamber in a rage. Her heart broke knowing that he couldn't tell her what had happened. However, her thoughts were interrupted by Frigga talking to her again. "Please come back to Asgard"

After a few hours Diane found herself back at Asgard and in front of King Odin.

"Odin, they had married in secrecy. She has the right to see him" Frigga told her husband, Diane watched his reaction and she could tell he was not happy. "I truly believe Diane can bring us back our son"

Diane could hear the sadness in friggas voice and it was heartbreaking to hear her practically pleading with her husband.

"So be it" Odin said, turning his attention from his wife and back on Diane, "you have a hour for today to see him."

"Thank you," Diane responded to Odin as he signalled for a guard to escort her down the cells.

She nodded at the guard and dismissed him as she approached Loki's cell. He was lying on his bed throwing a ball in the air and catching it. He hadn't noticed she was standing there yet. She watched him for a few more moments, she could feel her throat closing up through being so nervous. She could hear her heart beating in her ears.

Diane took a step forward to the cell, "Loki" she said, her voice slightly cracking. Hearing her voice seemed to snap him out of his thoughts and concentration as he was now sat up looking at her. He seemed shocked to see her standing there, and so was she. He was alive, and it wasn't a trick.

"Diane..." Loki said quietly as he made his way to the front of the cell to look at her properly. Diane took a deep breath to try and stop herself from bursting into tears.

Diane placed the hand on the cells window and he did the same. The shied separated them and once she was certain he was real and alive she couldn't help but be slightly angry.

"You have so much explaining to do" she told him, "I know you've been lying to me. Why didn't you tell me about Frigga and Odin - they are your parents after all"

She could see Loki's body language change and he was now angry, he pulled his hand away. "They are not my parents" he spat. "What is this, you've come to see the monster in his cell."

Diane watched as he stood up and started walking away from her. "You don't do this" Diane practically shouted at him, this seemed to catch Loki off-guard. She had never shouted at Loki or shown any sign of anger before. "You made me believe you were dead, it's been months! How dare you accuse me of such things." This appeared to get his attention and he turned round to face her again, "all I've ever done is love you and this is how you repay me."


	19. Chapter 19

Diane wasn't surprised when Loki turned his back on her, he was sulking. Of course he was. She had sat there outside his cell for 45 minutes before she gave up. Afterwards Diane had met with Odin who told her that she could try again tomorrow. She had a week to get through to him before alternative arrangements would be made. She knew what this meant, he would either face execution or banishment. Maybe if Loki was lucky he would just rot in the cell. She needed to do something. Diane knew the perfect way to get through to Loki.

Diane had stayed awake until late, she knew Loki would just be heading to sleep now at 2am. He of course would have been reading until now. Diane got herself comfortable and focussed on her thoughts.

 _Diane looked around, she had definitely done it. She had entered Loki's dream. She had done it previously but it had been a while for her to practice this. She knew Loki had done it himself recently but he was the God of mischief._

 _"Loki?" Diane called out and after a few moments he appeared._

 _"Diane, you shouldn't be here." Loki told her, he was practically emotionless. The way he said it hurt her, she was here for him and he didn't care._

 _"And you shouldn't be in a cell." She told him, stepping towards him. "Please talk to me" Diane reached out for Loki's hand and took hold of it. He looked down towards her hand and back up at her._

 _"Why are you here?" Loki asked, looking at her. Diane felt as if he was looking into her soul, he was so serious._

 _"Loki, we made a vow to each other." She looked at Loki, even in his dreams he looked tired. Containment didn't suit him, she looked down at his hand, he had started rubbing her hand with his thumb subconsciously. Her body was tingling from his touch. She looked back up at him, he was staring at her with a look she hadn't seen in a while. "Loki I need you."_

 _She watched as Loki smirk at her, "show me little one" he said, with amusement in his voice. Diane wasn't sure what had come over her but she had missed Loki so much. She had missed his touch, his voice and the way he would make her feel secure, Loki looked at him for a few moments trying to gather her thoughts but nothing was making sense. She found herself leaning forward and kissing him._

 _Once Diane pulled away, she could see Loki smiling. "I have missed you." He told her and she couldn't help but smile, but her smile soon faded. The memory of everything that had happened came flooding back into her mind._

 _"Why didn't you tell me Loki? We are supposed to be there for each other." Loki pulled away and turned his back on Diane, but before he could fully turn his back on her she grabbed him and moved him back to face her. "Stop doing this!"_

 _"Diane what am I supposed to say? I'm the monster people tell horror stories about. The monster hiding underneath the bed." Loki practically spat. "Taken just for an advantage. Taken just to be married off for some peace."_

 _"Taken to be married to me" Diane said quietly, "I wouldn't know how it feels to not have a say in a marriage would I, Loki." She looked at him, "you would never be a monster. Even if the majority of the population in New York may think so." She tried to brighten the mood._

 _Loki gave her a small smile, "until tomorrow"_

 **Loki**

Loki woke up with a smirk on his face. His plan would come along and he would have victory. He knew under any circumstances Diane would be angry at him, but with the agreement he had put into place she would become more accepting and willing to do as he said. This wasn't just the normal agreement that you could do, no he had put small twists in and he could see them starting to come together.

All he had to do now was to sit and wait and soon he would have everything. Odin really thought he could leave him to rot in a cell for all eternity, he would be wrong. Odin would be the one rotting as he ruled Asgard, as he ruled the realms in anyway he deemed safe.

Loki was about to close his eyes to go back to sleep until he felt like he was being watched. He sat up and turned towards the cell. The familia figure was stood there watching him, "what are you doing here Stark?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Diane**

Diane had hoped she had gotten through to Loki, she needed him to see he wasn't alone and that she was there for him. She understood how he felt, she had felt it last night. She made her way to meet with Frigga,

"Diane," Frigga greeted, "how is he?" Diane could see the worry in Frigga's face, Diane gave her a small smile and took her hands,

"He's hurt," she told her, pausing for a few moments, "he wouldn't talk to me but I think I may get through to him today. I need your help, I need Odin to agree to let me go in his cell."

Diane waited outside for Frigga and Odin to finish talking, she could hear raised voices from both of them. She stood there awkwardly, trying to ignore it. She had collected books for Loki to read for when she wasn't there. She wanted to make him as comfortable as she could within her powers.

"Lady Diane," Odin's voice boomed through the room, "please enter," Diane took a deep breath and entered the room. She kept her eye contact with Odin as she walked towards him, Frigga stood near by. She stood, waiting for him to talk. "After some consideration, I will grant you your request. Not for Loki, but for you. As your husband will spend the rest of his days rotting in the cell I am hoping you will tire of him and move on,"

Diane knew better not to argue with Odin, she could see the look on Frigga's face it was obvious she had to fight Diane's corner for her to be granted this, "thank you" she said to Odin, nodding her head and making her way with a guard towards the cells. Her fingers digging into the books she carried, she hoped he would speak to her this time.

Diane was let into Loki's cell, as she entered she saw he was lying on his bed throwing a ball up in the air and catching it. Diane made her way towards the table in his room placing the books on it. "I bought these for you," she said quietly to Loki, failing to cover her nerves.

Loki turned to Diane holding the ball in his hand, "Diane, why are you here?" She could hear the frustration in his voice. She couldn't help but groan in frustration at him,

"Loki, I thought we went over this yesterday?" She now made her way towards his bed, sitting on the end of it. Loki sighed at her statement, he moved his legs and positioned himself so he was now sat next to Diane on the edge of the bed.

"I need to show you something," he paused for a moment, "tonight." He placed his hand on hers, giving it a small squeeze. She knew what he meant, he wanted her to meet in his dreams. She nodded, squeezing his hand back.

They sat there in comfortable silence while Loki had her hand in hers. She was content in being in his presence. After moments of silence Diane finally the courage to speak her mind, "you will get out of here." She told him looking at him, "I know what happened on Midgard, you are better than that"

Diane could see Loki studying her face, he was deep in thought, she continued on, "I get that you're angry and I'm not sure why you did what you did, maybe it's because you wanted to rule and show everyone you are worthy of the crown. But I don't believe any of this is the case, I know you." Diane could see flash in his eyes but it quickly went, she wasn't even sure if she had imagined it.

Loki didn't say anything, instead his hand came up and cupped the side of her face. The room whirled around her and she could see everything, she saw everything. Loki being given the scepter by Thanos, him going to Midgard, being threatened by the others. Diane saw everything, she could feel all of Loki's feelings. He was scared of this Thanos guy. The room whirled again, this time she was looking into the cells and the guy from New York was there, Stark he had called him. Diane listened to the conversation, her body turned cold and what she had learnt. She opened her eyes and she was back in the present with Loki.

"Was this what you were going to tell me tonight?" Diane asked quietly.

Loki nodded, "I need you to find out if the stuff Stark has said is true, I do not trust this mere mortal. He mentioned about an attack happening, Frigga giving her life." Diane could her sadness and anger in Loki's voice when talking about Frigga, she knew he would never admit it but he still loved her, even if he did feel angry and betrayed.

Before Diane could even respond a guard came to the cell, "Lady Diane, your time is up" she could tell Loki wanted to argue but she Diane squeezed his hand and nodded,

"I will be back tomorrow" she told him, "tonight." She confirmed before she left the cell, meeting the guard outside.


	21. Chapter 21

Diane never got a chance to speak to Loki that night, it had gone crazy that evening. Thor had turned up with a girl called Jane for Midgard, requesting help. The castle was rife with gossip and Diane did what any friend would do and went to his side. They soon found out that Jane has been infected by the Aether. Odin had warned that he could sense that Malekith was now awake and preparing his army.

"Malekith's forces aren't going to stop until they have Jane for the Aether" Odin warned the trio.

Diane was troubled by this, she was also aware that the Convergence was coming and random portals would be randomly occurring. This could mean danger for her world, danger for Asgard. She looked over towards Thor and she could see how much he cared for Jane.

"Thor, I swear I will do anything I can to help." She tried comforting both Thor and Jane with her words and they both gave her a small smile.

Diane kept thinking about the time, she knew it had gone past the usual time her and Loki would try and speak. She now worried about him, feeling guilty. She knew he had already felt abandoned, he knew he felt angry with Odin with his words about his birth right. She just hoped by the time she saw him tomorrow morning it wouldn't be too late and he wouldn't have pushed her out again.

By the time the issues had been aired with this woman Jane foster it was now the beginning of dawn. Diane couldn't wait to go down to the cells later morning, she needed to see Loki. Let him know what was going on.

She made her way down to the cell, she could see he was already awake and reading. "Loki" she greeted him as she made her way towards the front of the cell, he didn't bother looking up. "Please Loki look at me" there was silence, he was now refusing to acknowledge her. "Loki, listen to me please. Thor needed my help last night, some-"

"I see how it is, the golden child Thor. Worthy Thor comes running to you for help and you drop me. How typical" he snapped at her, he briefly looked up from his book and his eyes were almost black.

"Loki, no. He bought Jane foster with him, she's infected with Aether." She tried to plead to him with her words, but she could tell it wasn't going to be any use.

"Oh well that's not going to be good. At least when she dies, he will have you to comfort him." He said coldly, "you both can rule Asgard together while I rot in this cell."

Diane tried to plead with Loki for him to actually listen to her, but she had no avail. Nothing would work, she even stood outside his cell for ten minutes with him ignoring her. "Loki Odison, you are an absolute child" she called out to him angrily as she left the cells.

Diane made her way back to Frigga and Jane, they were expecting an attack and Frigga and Diane were looking after Jane. They could hear guards falling as the attacked so made his way towards them through the castle. Soon the doors opened for Frigga's chambers and as an attack made his way in, Jane stood up now standing behind them.

"Stand down, creature" Frigga told him as she now walked towards him, "and you may still survive this."

"I have survived worse, woman." He told her copying her steps

"Who are you?" Diane asked, circling him from the other direction.

"I am Makekith" he told her, "and I would have what is mine" he looked over towards Jane.

Diane could see the fear in jane's eyes as she moved further away from him, Frigga didn't waste anytime by drawing her sword and attacking him. He then drew his sword and the battle between the two commenced. Frigga was one hell of a fighter, dodging his attacks and causing him to falter at hers. Frigga was able to disarm the man, her sword to his neck.

Diane noticed that another intruder had entered the room, she drew her sword and started the attack. After a while the intruder had managed to get his sword against Diane's neck.

"We want what is ours," Malekith told them, "give it back or she gets her neck cut." Frigga removed her sword and Malekith stepped towards Jane, his hands now reaching for Jane but going through her and she disappears.

"Witch" he shouted at Frigga, "where is the Aether?"

Diane could feel the other intruders sword against her back, she needed to do something. She knew she had to disarm the man and it would take all off her power.

"I will never tell you" she warned him, her hands clenching her sword

"I believe you"

Diane managed to get out of the grip in time and the sword piercing her, however she knew she had a lucky escape because where it had been resting on her back it would have carried out a lethal blow. As she fell to the floor Thor came barging in, a lightning bolt attacking the intruders. Frigga was now down on the floor trying to stop the blood that was pouring from Diane's side. She was losing consciousness. She had hoped it hadn't been a lethal blow, but maybe she was wrong.

 **Loki**

Loki had his back to the front of the cell, he was trying to read his book but his mind kept wandering to Diane. He couldn't believe the nerve of that woman, he had focussed himself most of the night, awaiting her presence but she never showed. The way she was then able to waltz into the cell as if nothing had happened.

He knew if Odin had anything to do with it, he would ensure that Thor would be made Diane's suitor in hopes to keep the peace of the two families. He wouldn't allow it, he would make sure when he got out of this cell he would do everything in his power to put Odin in his place. He thought back to his conversation with Stark, how Thor had mentioned to him about Frigga being killed, he mentioned how Loki then took leadership of Asgard banishing Odin to earth and stripping him of his powers. He did admit to himself that did sound like him, but then he mentioned Diane and how Thanos had got his hands on her and how he would die. That would not happen, even if he did believe Stark he would never let another man get his hands on her. She belonged to him. Stark had also mentioned how Diane would try and stop the attack on Frigga, he would need to talk to her.

He could have cursed himself when Algrim had got out of the cell and he had given him directions. He hadn't realized what he done until it was too late, he had been angry at Diane. Footsteps soon approached the cell and Loki had convinced himself it was Diane, but when he turned around it was a guard.

"What is it you want?" Loki said without showing emotion.

"It's lady Diane, she's been harmed and is in critical condition" the guard told him, Loki could feel his heart drop but he wouldn't give anyone the pleasure on seeing his emotions.

"Very well" he told the guard dissmissing him. Once the guard had left the area with one quick motion Loki waved his hands and destroyed every piece of furniture within the cell.

 **Later on**

Thor had made his way down to the cells to visit Loki. "Thor," Loki said, "after all this time now you come to visit me. Why?" He asked standing at the front of the cell. Thor stopped in front of him, "have you come to gloat? To mock?"

"Loki enough" Thor told him, "no more illusions" moments after the cell revealed what had really happened, Loki was sitting on the floor with his back against the wall of the cell alongside destroyed furniture. His normally kept groom hair a mess, he looked exhausted and in a state.

"Now you see me brother" Loki told him.

Thor studied his brother, "I know you seek vengeance for Diane as she recovers, If you help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you. Vengeance and out of this cell."

Loki let out a small chuckle and sighed, "you must be truly desperate to come to me for help, what makes you think you could trust me?" He asked watching as Thor walked alongside the cell.

"I don't" Thor told him, now looking at him "you should know what we thought each other in the past I did so with a glimmer of a hope my brother was in there somewhere. That hope no longer exists to protect you. You betray me and I will kill you."

"Mhm," Loki said, "when do we start?"


End file.
